Known anesthesia and/or respirator systems frequently suffer from a disadvantage in that they are technically complicated and therefore become quite expensive. Of course, simpler and/or cheaper systems do exist, but in many cases these systems are then considered to be unreliable. For example, if a manually controlled bag or bellows is directly connected to a duct leading to the patient, a special changeover system would then be required. Furthermore, this would necessitate cleaning between each treatment. In addition, any leakage from such a system would contain dangerous gases.
As an example of a previously known system, reference is made to Swedish Patent No. 168,690. This apparatus, however, as shown in FIG. 1 thereof, includes a bellows 10 as well as a pumping device 15 for externally effecting bellows 10. However, no additional manually operated pump or the like is shown in this apparatus for additional manual control of the pressure to be exerted upon the bellows.
Similarly, the device shown in Swedish Patent Application No. 78.08034-8 includes a pneumatically controlled means 4, but again no separate manually operated bellows or the like is shown therein for controlling same.